borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MeMadeIt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Torgue Gasher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LobStoR (Talk) 06:10, December 31, 2009 Mega Cannon Hey, I finally had a chance to take a look at the Mega Cannons I have and compare them with the Pearlescent one you had in the thread. I've posted my findings and conclusions there, and will add the coding soon. Skeve613 04:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) dlc3 when does it come out?Lvl50siren 23:09, January 22, 2010 (UTC) re:stomper which change(s) do you disagree with? 03:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) re:delete war thank you. see forum for standard wiki solution. 23:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : New thread, now with one extra ? absolutely free! --Nagamarky 00:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) PS3? 360? PC? Hello. I've seen you around a lot and I was just curious as to what system you're on. --Pimps'N'Giggles 00:43, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : I'm on PC. I have a PS3 but not BL for it. Though a friend's bugging me to get it. I might if a discounted bundle comes out. -- MeMadeIt Ah I see. Well if you ever do get BL for your ps3 lemme know if you need someone to play with. I'm always lookin for people to do some craw runs with. --Pimps'N'Giggles 12:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) need someone too play with hey, i am playing BL alot but i have never played with someone else :( and this game is said too be best played with others so i wondered if you would play with me :) My psn is "torbisis" - Norwegian BL geek :D : Sorry, Norwegian BL Geek, I'm on PC, not PS3. BTW, I've been to Ørland and sailed up the Trondheimsfjord. : : oh ;o well well ill have too find someone else too play with then :P with "hurtigruta" boats :) did you see "saltstraumem" norwegians strongest tidal flow :D ? : : :btw fjord is origionaly a norwegian word wich the vikings brought to scotland where englishmen adapted it xD just so you know ;p thanks for editing my low lvl pt piccies into thumbnails, but there is one more if you may be so kind and help me --tibbz-- MeMadeIt Is Awesome. Straight 10/10 If it wasn't for MeMadeIt I would never know how to make modded Borderlands weapons. Thanks Bro. : Your welcome. ;) Help, please Apparently you're awesome at modding. lol. I can use some help with manipulating my B'lands game. As you already know from my No Good Matches thread I went and corrupted my best character. I've decided to get back in the game by rebuilding my Level 61 Hunter from scratch, constructing all of my better legendary and pearlescent weapons, and picking up where I left off. However, it appears that I don't know what the hell I'm doing. The second I change the slightest thing in WillowTree (changed a Level 58 Hellfire to Level 61) the game freezes when I select "Single Player." Any help you can direct me to (forums, websites, videos, etc.) would be greatly appreciated. Hit me up on my talk page. I game on PC as well; GT = same. Maybe we'll game together when I get back on my virtual feet. Thanks much. Fryguy42 04:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Looks like my WT problem has been taken care of. (see Doc F's Talk Page) Thanks for all the help. :) Fryguy42 02:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, baby! I'm back, baby! New And Improved! I ran into an uber-modder friend of mine, (he co-created the Rose Omega) whom I asked to rebuild my Hunter for me. He accommodated....lol, a little too accomodating, really, as now I have: *A full skill board with 39 extra skill points *A 300-item backpack filled with 80+ constructs and... *A bank at Moxxi's with 384 of the sickest mod's I have ever seen. If I'm not mistaken you like to mod weapons so I will be more than happy to share my mod collection with you or anyone else, particularly those with an intent to study and learn about rare mod's (e.g. grenade launchers, Jakobs elemental launchers, CR's and SMG's, Eridian Shredders, etc.). Feel free to pass the word. I am on PC, GMT-5, US CST. Fryguy42 06:33, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Iit says after editing (solving quest glitch) that I can't use other savegames. it's my own savegame. Can you help me? -- Enzyme, June 20 2010 (UTC) re:ps3 help little help? 23:43, June 20, 2010 (UTC) play nice re:Forum:Combustion Stinger thumb|left|now, kiss and make up 16:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) bad guy doc and i were just discussing / laughing about this guy and his suffering concience. "snatched up a dropped pearl and ducked out of the game." "they looked pissed after i logged off." el oh el. thanks for calling b.s. on this bad person. 03:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) thnx 4 the help Thanks a bunch Worked like a charm Tarra re:hateful prissy little pansy Johann Vierziger then?? same soul different echelon. 01:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :(the character being the hateful pansy, not yourself or my person.) another migration thinking of moving all non unique/legendary/pearl items to Common rarity by way of infobox. see Mauler for example. reply my talk please. 03:33, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :the category is silly not your reasoning. example here. (note categories bottom left) 09:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I see your familiar with willowtree & was hoping you could give me a hand? I modified a Hunter to make my Crawmerax runs much easier, simple mods: Level 60/61 Level 50 Pistol/Revolver Level 50 Sniper 100 Inventory Slots I followed all the steps and everything works and it should have, when I start the game to select a character it shows my Hunter at level 61 but when I enter the game I'm brought down to level 50, any idea why? I have all three DLC's so I know I can reach 61 but it doesn't show, but when I start completing missions/fight enemies I see my XP bar fill up little by little. If you have any ideas or solutions please let me know. I don't intend to use this character for online purposes, just Crawmerax. Envy 360 04:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update: Thanks a bunch it worked out, I really appreciate your help... 01:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) sigs better now? we had a similar problem with fry's sig. people dont check other browsers by default and leave a span open. 02:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ps - central is fine, i get those msgs too. Re: reposts Sorry, Dr. F has requested that the old forum threads be listed for archival, so that's what I'm doing. 16:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) MMI you have my sincerest apologies. The Evil Dr. F neglected to idiot (no offense) proof the mission on the bounty board and failed to make allowances for the zealot factor. additionally this likely affects few people other than ourselves and 3.1kMatt, as no one else was around for those discussions or they have quit wikia (at least for the interim). again, i _am_ sorry to have caused you this trouble, it has however, allowed me to crosscheck bounty board efficacy. 00:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) flaming answers Forum:360_Need_a_duped_stock_gun then atlassoldier's talk page and CJ's. then mine and nagy's. it was finally halted by using email. 16:08, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : meh, I've done seen worse. My years on the net and Anger Management class taught me to make your insult point and then drop it. ;) I beleive the way it was resolved was appropriate and additional 'rules' aren't required. -- MeMadeIt 19:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) for those not so learned as yourself would you consider Borderlands_Wiki:Flaming_policy applicable? or should we leave it entirely more discretionary? 19:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : That policy seems appropriate ... except for 5. Proposed changed - "Upon request by anyone a Sysop ...". From the point of view of a flamer, anyone is 'just another noob' but a Sysop is 'big brother'. -- MeMadeIt 20:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) i bow to your superior authority. 20:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) monaco skin is selected by radio button under preferences/skin(s), top right next to talk (yours). atlassoldier is not able to change the default monaco.js however comma each user should be able to create an override monaco under their user namespace (sidebar too). give it a shot. 00:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I assure you I did not have to create a custom Monaco so many months ago when I originally setup a white background. It was click click done. What happened to this page - Help:Skin_chooser? What happened to the selectable "9 color schemes"? According to Help, these options should be on the Preferences/Skins page but they're not. Having looked at the customizing Monaco page, you can't be seriously expecting the average user to even comprehend it let alone effect a successful change. Interestingly, when I follow the link to the Monaco_wikia_log_template.psd page, my background changes to back to white background but reverts to a black background when I exit. ???? -- MeMadeIt 00:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi MeMadeIt. I do recall when there were all 9 skin options, but I am not sure why the skins page is different (my memory is blank.) I know what you are talking about with getting logged out - happens to me randomly, usually when I go to the blog page... Anyways, when I go to preferences/skins I get the choices Monaco, Monobook, and New Wikia look. There is an option for admins to set the background to sapphire, jade, sky, spring, etc, but it is for the whole wiki. Sorry that this doesn't help much. LOL You ought to reinstate that stuff on the "Where is it?" thread. It's hilarious. Especially the part about the editors here spamming the Gearbox forums, because we all *know* they never come here to cause trouble.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) using willowtree and such.... hey man, i heard you are the big pimpin to talk to about modding questions. heres the thing, i recently used willowtree to fix a glitched mission from my online adventures (i joined somebodies room in the playthrough 2 keep your insides inside and he kicked me before he turned it in so now i have shield purchased turn in stuck on my damn screen) i fixed that via willowtree. i also made 2 weapons via gearcalc and loaded them via WT and xtaf. i made a pearl havoc with 315 or 317 (i dont remember) dmg 91 acc and 15 fr. and a red stinger with 226 dmg 92 acc and 18.8 fr. gear calc says they are legit. doesnt that mean that these weapons can me seen true to life spawned in game? just the rarity level of parts i used means that it would just be extremely rare to find. i also changed my serpens from that ridiculous 2.4 scope (which i hate) to the 1.4 float sight (which i like). thats it. nothing crazy. my roommate seems to think that i have now tainted myself and my xbox and that i have a huge "HERES A MODDER" flag above my head and that xbox will suspend me and the heavens will collapse and babies will rain from the sky and the old roman gods will rise to smite me where i stand. am i at risk? or can i get the modding "gospel" from you (someone with infinitely more experience than me) so i can tell him to shut up and have a leg to stand on to do so. he has a few shredder shredders and all of a sudden my sans-game created weapons are going to flag us? he has a shield that has over 2 billion fucking shield points...and he wants to judge me lol oh well. im just wondering. i made a backup if my original pre-willowtree save (the save before i loaded into willowtree) on 3 separate devices just in case. im basically wondering if the new patch releases for borderlands to remove the modded content am i gonna get raped? will it erase my soldier? he has over 18 days worth of play time on him. and that would severely piss me off. i didnt do any stupid modding. no stock combats or shredder shredders or shredder matadors here. so if you can, i'd really like to get the good word from the man with the plan (thats you btw) about what might happen. thx ZomBiE 18:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) rollback would you consider being a rollback user? 21:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback user? Rollback the Wiki screen format or the BL patch? If you need me to test something I'd be glad to help. -- MeMadeIt 09:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - Borderlands Wiki:Rollback) vladof poll hiya, memadeit. welcome back to the wiki. the vladof poll may be found on the home page. it will be coming down shortly, to be replaced by the mega weapon poll, so get your vote in with the quickness. 18:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC)